


Key Revealed

by Descendants_Eyes



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants_Eyes/pseuds/Descendants_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a slip up from Bakura causes Yami to discover his name before the Millennium World arc?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete Chapter.

Bakura simply stared at the corpses, Weevil's and Rex's bodies soulless once more. The fools had the idea to steal the God Cards from Yugi during the night like petty criminals. They had kept watch as Yugi placed the gold box containing the cards into his bag. Unfortunately for the two of them, Bakura needed Yugi to have the cards. Not even mentioning the fact that the bag contained the Millennium Items as well.

However, the fools did have their usefulness. He had needed to get the Millennium Ring back anyway, a simple task for him, but now he did not have to do anything.

So, now he had to wait for that runt to come get the Items back. How such a stupid boy could get the task of protecting the Pharaoh? Oh well, his weakness made it all the more easier for him.

"The Pharaoh is an even bigger idiot," Bakura chuckled. "To use one's own name to seal me away." A smirk spread across his face. "Atem, and it was such a lovely name too."

Suddenly, his Millennium Ring began to glow violently. Turning to his left, he saw that the other Items were reacting just as fiercely.

A sound made him turn to the beginning of the alleyway, and a familiar form stumbles into sight.

The Pharaoh.

The former king was clutching his head and the Millennium Puzzle literally shook with the magic it was releasing.

"M . . . M . . . M . . .

What as the fool trying to say?!

"M . . . My"

"My . . . name . . . "

No! No!

"My name . . . is . . . "

What has he done?

He's ruined everything.

_"Atemu."_

For both of them, it all went dark.

* * *

"Yami! Yami!" Yugi yelled as he pounded on the Pharaoh's soul room door. Gold light shone through the cracks around the door. "Yami, open the door!"

 

Simultaneously, the light faded and the door swung open. 

 

Yugi looked around Yami's changed soul room. It was similar to how it was before. There were several levels, but instead of continuing on into the darkness, there were only three floors. The doors were not as scattered, either. They lined the hallways at regular intervals. 

 

"Yami?" Yugi asked again as he stepped further into the room. "Are you all right?"

 

_"Heba."_

 

Yugi turned to the sound of Yami's voice, but it wasn't Yami standing there.

 

He looked almost exactly like Yami. The difference was that this man's skin was darker. He was more muscular than Yami as well. Instead of Yami's version of his uniform, he was wearing a tunic and no shirt. 

 

"Yami?" Yugi asked hopefully. 

 

The man's head tilted and he looked confused, something that Yami would do. " _Heba, iwit_?"

 

The man took a step toward him, so Yugi stepped back to avoid the stranger. The man froze as he saw this and looked a little sad. " _Heba_?"

 

"Who are you? Where's Yami?"

 

The man looked at him as he had asked if the sky was pink. He put a hand over his heart and said, " _Snt Kkw(y), Heba_."

 

"I . . . I can't understand what your saying."

 

The man groaned in pain and raised a hand to his head. Then, he said something that Yugi could understand. "Yugi."

 

That gave Yugi some hope. "Yami?"

 

"Yes," Yami sighed. "The memories are confusing."

 

"The memories?" Yugi asked quickly. "You remember your past?"

 

"Yes. Bakura said my name, which was the key that locked my memories away."

 

"Your name was the key?" Yugi asked as he walked toward his friend. "What is your name?"

 

Yami smiled. He could finally tell the boy what he has wanted to know for he last four years. "My name is Atem."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


End file.
